


A Flower Paper

by l15biokey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 99 jahrgag, Alternate Universe - High School, Germany Junior Football, Germany National Youth Football Team, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, U17 Junioren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first short story in English,i translate this from my post in my facebook account</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first short story in English,i translate this from my post in my facebook account

Honestly how many months I was in HauptBerger School? I do not know probably 3 months maybe?I was just a transfer student from a small town in the province of Thuringen, I moved to this school because my dad got the job in this city, to be honest this is not a school that is fun for me because they are not sufficiently friendly to the transfer student like me,even to this day I just had a friend, he was named Florian he was the only good friend to me, while others can only bullied me.

"What are you doing?" Came a loud noise from one of the students,he saw his classmates were surrounding a student who sat on the floor looks he looked down and do not forget the whole body is dirty from spilled green paint.  
"oh Renat, come on we were kidding him" said one of the students.  
"You think with the way you deem kidding? Look what are you doing?"  
"He's just a little dirty"  
"You always make he hurts,what anger yesterday was not enough, huh?"  
"You can not take a joke" they finally get away from the corridor.

he bowed down to see students who have just finished being made bullied of it, he saw him start to cry.  
"Hey never mind it's okay, do not cry"  
"What the hell's my fault, I never created problems with they why they always do this to me?"  
"They are like that, I was very upset with them if I could've beat them" he stood  
"Thank you, if there is no you what it will be me"  
"Oh yes what you go to the toilet for cleaning your body?"  
"Yes I know "

I walking to toilet,I've tried to resist but in the ends I always lost from them, but fortunately I have Renat who always help me, he does look like a bouncer who scary every students,but for me he's great, he always helped me anything and also I sometime talk with him when I'm waiting for my dad to pick me from school.  
I still don’t understand why they always do that to me,because I am just a new student? or is there something else that makes them not like me? I do not know but I have always tried hard to survive.

***

  
"Yari, where are you? I'd been looking for you here"I see my friend run to me   
"Flo, I'm sorry you had lef because there was my stuff left in the classroom so I picked it up again"  
"you so wet?what happened?" he was surprised to see my clothes very wet.  
"Not anything,I was spillageof food in the cafeteria so I’ve to cleaning my clothes"  
"Yari please do not lie, you would be bothered with them anymore right? I know you are not strong enough to fight them but you don’t to quiet"  
"yes,I know”I fell sad “I am weak, I deserved to make it"  
"Do not like it, you should be able to fight children's bouncer, oh yeah I'm glad I brought clothes in my bag quickly change your clothes" he took a change of clothes from he bag"you are so embarrassed if you clothes all wet like this"  
.......  
my father told me to make runs his own home, which he usually always pick me up so I was walking towards my house fortunately my house is only a few blocks from the school.  
After school I ran to my room, I immediately doing my home work,after that I was lying in bed to forget all my problems that happened in my school but I can,t forget.


	2. Chapter 2

I was with Florian break time located in the garden behind the school, every break we love spending time here for me, here I can be free from the interference of my friends who could only bullied me.

 

"Hey what are you doing?" he saw i folded scrap paper that I take.

"I again try to create paper cranes alone"

"I never thought you like to make is that Yari,may you  teach me how to make it?"

"Why not Flo,i will teach you"  
  
we were making it, until not fixed and we have a lot to make paper cranes.  


 

"Hey what are you doing?" I saw Nick came to us.

"hey Nick,do you like to make paper cranes with us?"

"I join Flo"

I was just silent while Florian busy teaching Nick, yes he is very different to me, he is a child who is popular and easy going, so don't be surprised he was well liked by friends at school even my guardian Renat liked him too.

"hey Yari don't be quiet, you're thinking about what's" startling Florian

"Oh, it is okay"

And then there is that to us again, I gasped when I saw him it was Renat just look

"Waw nice you made, who made them?"

"We who make"

"You should teach me guys"

"Who also interdictory bouncer kind you learn this? Here let us together create" I saw Nick invites Renat create participated

"Okay"

Somehow all of a sudden I feel a tightness in my chest,again I saw that he would rather be near him even more familiar.

"Friends, I want back to  class yes"

After that, I ran to the class, the class is a good thing to be left deserted because this is  breaktime in the cafeteria so I started to cry.

"O Lord why him, to see them like that makes me sick"

.........

  
back to the garden

"Flo" called Nick "why Yari suddenly gone?"

"I do not know, at least he's taking something in class"

"Yes I wish he not bothered with gang Mitch again, like yesterday"

"Calm, Yari certainly alright Renat"

They went on to make paper cranes activity until there is someone else who comes, who comes is a student who was tall and neatly dressed.

"Oh you guys are making paper cranes huh?"

"What are you doing here?you bored hanging out with the rich kids"

"I'm bored Renat yes, they only talk about new stuff that they buy"

  
"And you are also children of the rich Sven"said Nick

"Ordinary" he then turned to Florian "Flo,can i take the light green color paper? I could make this

"May just take a lot"  
..........  
I was surprised to hear there are woke,which is the taller child millionaire wake me up none other than Sven he did not like my classmates,he friendly with everyone.

"you fall asleep in class?"

"Yes sorry, I'm just bored out so chose to sleep alone"

"You know why, you run out crying yes" he saw my eyes

"No, this is because get in the eye sand "

"No-nonsense are you, oh yes I'm have gift for you Flo told me five days ago you're birthday  right?, sorry I'm late gave him" he pulled out a gift from his backpack.

"thank you"  
..........

I ran to my room when I got home, I wondered what the contents of all the gifts I instantly forget the incident that earlier.

I immediately opened the gift

"Oh god he gave me this"

He gave me a little teddy bear, but hide one doll was decorated by diamonds,I guessed he gave me a expensive gift , but wait I look in that box there is a flower made of paper origami and paper cranes as well, out of curiosity I also take it.

"This he himself makes, nice as well maybe he knows that I love to make origami"

I noticed the paper flowers again there seems to be strange, he was writing under the handle I immediately unroll the stems to read.

"... Are you happy with the gift instead? If you're glad I'm glad to be honest I'd like to speak directly to you about this, I've been watching you since you were in this school although you often bullied by friends in class, you still stand firm.  
you are very lucky to have Renat always protect you and Flo who is always with you, than me even though I have many friends they are simply more concerned with the wealth of my parents than myself, I wanted to be closer to you.

 

 

from: Sven Sonnenberg

 

"Gosh " I was surprised to read it, so he's been secretly watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is updated ! enjoy reading ^^

 I just arrived in my class, fortunately, the class was quiet at least I'm not going to meet with people who like bullied me, who else if not Mitchell Bauer, he was the son of a member of the Bundestag,he is so arrogant and he is a student who can be preferential treatment from the teachers there  as students from other wealthy families,it makes me more upset, it's true what Renat said to go to school is not so smart if your parents have to be rich, I could be here because I got a scholarship.

I immediately put my bag on my desk, I saw Sven came over to me.

"Guten Morgen Yari"

"Gut ... Guten Morgen Sven" I was surprised to see him suddenly come.

"this is about my gift I gave you yesterday,do you like it?"

"Yes I like it, the doll is nice I never get an expensive gift"

"Thanks I'm glad you like"he smiled "oh yeah did you read my letter?"

"Oh ...." I am speechless

"Hey Sven" I heard a shout from Mitchell out "what are you doing at that poor boy anyway?"

he knows what we are doing, how can he know about the birthday gift, what he overheard us?

"Sorry Sven, you better not adjacent to you first, I did not want to make trouble with Mitch" I immediately go away.  


 

***

.............

In the school library

"Oh Yari, seriously you got a gift from Sven?" Florian surprised to hear my story from a gift of Sven that I received yesterday.

"Flo it's real, yes he gave me a diamond-coated teddy bear"

"Gosh it was an expensive gift, you're so lucky"

"Yes but he sent a letter in this gift"

"What is it?" Florian curious

"only birthday greeting no more"

"Oh so" he glad "he's a good, btw I heard he likes you"

"What?" I snapped, I knew he was secretly watching me but how could he likes me, he just like the people who are just like his parents who were millionaires.

We came out of the library because we have to go home, but before that I saw there was a note book fell on the floor, I take and see the book belongs to a student who has not been known. 

"hm...his name is Sören Lippert"I think"he is student in class B,okay i will give back his book tommorow"

***

In the next day I ran to class B which is next to my class, I did not go directly to my class to put my bag but directly go there.

The class is very crowded, but i don't know who is they,so I decided to call one of the students who was walking out of the classroom.

"Excuse me, I'm Yari from class A, I'm here to return the book that left  in the library yesterday"

"Oh weve book who had been left there? He asked me.

"This is Sören book"

"I'll get his out yes" he too went back into the classroom.

Finally the one student in was out of the classroom,oh God he is student with eminence and tidy as well as Sven looks like,but  he's more handsome, I think anyway.

"What are you looking for me?"

"This is your book" I immediately gave "I found it in the library so I'm looking for you to give it back"

"Oh yes this is my book, thanks"

"Yes" I'm still down

"Should not shy so to me, who's your name?"

"My name is Yari Otto, just call Yari"

"Oh Yari,your name of a great and rare because I rarely heard the name"

"Yes thank you, oh yes I had to my classroom" I went straight to my class"see you later"

..........  


While in class B,  Sören had just walked into the classroom he was suddenly attended by his friend Dominik.

"Sören,hey what are you doing just now coming out?"

"Oh did I meet the next class student who find lost my book yesterday fortunately there are still"

"how the student who found your books?"

"He is nice Domi, but unfortunately he seems shy"

"do you like him?"

"I do not know too,but somehow I kept thinking about him"

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is updated !

I walked into my classroom, I saw Mitch was sitting on my desk, I'm so confused he doing there? What's he waiting me?

"Oh Yari, you don't think can appease us by becoming his lover" he said sarcastically "you keep poor children in our eyes"

"What, I'm not going with Sven, he just talk to me no more"  
"you're lie,why he give expensive gift if he not like you?" He glared at me, it makes me a little shriveled see it.  
"We're just friends, what I shouldn't be friends with him?"  
I saw he was getting annoyed and his friends else around me is made me even more scared.  
"I seem to be hard on you" he came over and pulled the neck of my shirt.  
"Please Mitch, I'm not close to him or let alone be his boyfriend"  
"You made me upset"  
he pushed me until I fell to the floor, not up there he drew again the neck of my shirt and pushed toward another table that is near me until I propped walled.  
"Please stop this" I'm really helpless, but he still does not budge even he pulled me back and then shoved to wall which hit my head pretty hard.  
"Mitch" called one of his friends "stop,what you're doing?you want to kill him?"  
"See the wall, there was blood" said one of his friends again that seeing the wall slightly stained with blood.  
Mitchell was surprised to see blood on the wall while he saw his friend was already lying on the floor.  
"Oh God,What should i do?" he suddenly panicked at what is happening "call the doctor please"  
Then,Sven has just arrived to class he was surprised to see the commotion in the classroom.  
"Jeez what's this?"  
"Yari unconscious and bleeding from the head after a fight with Mitch" said one student to him.  
Sven directly to he right after he was unconscious and his head began to bleed, seeing that he glared at Mitch.  
"you're Evil, this is what you do to him?"  
"I accidentally"  
Renat and Florian who had just come to class, too surprised to see this commotion.  
"Sven, what happened to Yari?" said Renat surprised to see his friend.  
"bleeding,Renat"  
"Gosh,who did this? I'll beat anyone here"  
"Never mind Renat don't make trouble, my God why have to do this" Florian fear.  
"This is all because you Sven, he's become like this because Mitch know you are friends with him, right?" Asked Renat "I'll beat you" he drew his collar and his hands getting beat up.  
"Stop" Florian shouted "you'd better take Yari to the hospital"  
"Oh well, I'll call him" Sven take his cellular phone"Oh, God I hope you are fine"

 

***

 

  
I slowly opened my eyes, I was surprised to know that I was in a white room and filled with medical equipment and do not forget the scent of these room makes me not like, I knew I was in the hospital,I don't know why I could be there?last time i only remember the paint that I felt in the back of my head.  
I touched the back of my head, I feel that there is something in my head wrapped around yes my head bandaged.

"Oh my God what happened to me, where is my friends?"

I saw beside my bed there was my father who was asleep, I know for sure my father was tired after working allnight to  waiting me, I wanted to wake him.

"Dad got up,it's me" I tried to make my dad wake up.

"Oh is it you" my father a little move, thankfully he woke  "O Lord, you realize also the end I thought you would not notice"

"what happened to me?" I pointed to my head "then why my head like this?"

My father spoke softly to me "Son, your teacher yesterday's story if you suffered a head injury due to head hit the wall a good thing the doctor said your injury not severe"

"So I'm here"  
  


"yes"  


Instantly I also remembered what happened yesterday, I remembered how Mitch pushed me to wall,my head so hurt but luckily i don't get amnesia.  


 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days Later

  
I went back to school after I left the hospital, I hope during my absence they will not bother me anymore, but I'M still feel uncomfortable and doN'T forget the bandages that still wrapped around my head, I was wearing snapback to cover.  


I keep walking without having regard,until....

"Oh my god I'm sorry, this is my fault" I see his stuff on the floor, this was because I bumped into him.

"It's okay, I can get it myself" he taking his own books.

I was suprised see who had me bumped, he is student from class B that i give his book before, I felt bad to see him taking the books alone,so I decided to help him.

"Thank's" he stood up and looked at me "gee you again Yari,it is your name right?"

"yeah it is me " I'm so embrassed meet him.

"Oh next time you don't daydreaming when walking, you have to see what's in front of you"

"Yes I'm sorry"

"Oh,before I went to my classroom, I'll tell you something"

"tell what"

"I'll tell you something and I'll come to your class in breaktime"he walking"don't forget to cafentaria,i have the something for you"

"Ya thanks Soren"

.........

which was just said to him, he would pick me up but he lied,o I decided to go and see him to the cafeteria with Florian, when we arrived at the cafeteria I saw him with his friend.

"Hey come here" I saw he invited me to sit with him at the table.

"who's Yari, why is that he calling us?"

"It was my friend from the next class Flo"

"Yari,you're cool"he is so happy"I was shocked you be friend with him"

"Yes it is, let's go there" I pulled Florian hand.

There we were told various things, I did not expect to be familiar with them, they are quite different from my classmate.

 and....the bell was sounded we decided to go back to class, but before that he gave me a paper but should be read alone.

I am delighted with the events at school just now because I was not bullied by gang sucks and I became acquainted with student from  next class and I don't forget the paper it's lucky Florian was return to walk the path tahat different from me  because our home address is different, so while walking I opened the paper.

"Tomorrow I'll come and I'll give you something"

Gosh only  short notice?but wait what he meant?, does he have a secret that he wanted to tell me? never mind.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 6 is up

  
"hey Yari,quickly out" I heard a loud voice of my father at downstairs, I've just been playing games on the computer"There is your friend outside"  
"Yes wait a minute, I'll come out later"  
"Hurry,I did not want you to make him long wait"  
"Yes father" I immediately grabbed my white hoodie jacket and ran to downstairs.  
"Hurry to meet him" said my father again  
I open the door, I saw Soren waiting in front of my house with his bicycle, I don't know how he knows my home address? Maybe he knows of Flo or Nick because they is his neighbor  
"Oh Yari,you ready to let go"  
"Okay,after my father give me permission first"

  
.......

  
We both arrived at Luner restaurant, I can't imagine that he took me to a luxury restaurant, how could he be here?  
"Soren, why you invite me to come here?" I asked him "it's an expensive restaurant, we'd better go to the cafe down the street Herbert just right"  
"Take it easy, I brought enough money, this restaurant also belongs to my uncle, he who sent me here"  
"but...."  
"Come on don't be shy" he pulled me toward an empty table at the left edge

I am embarrassed to talk to him, while I saw he was ravenously eating steak while I just ordered chowder.

"Hmm I seems he's a rich kid like Sven but this kid definitely richer than Sven" I said in my heart "I'm ashamed to close to him especially in a state like this"  
"Hey why daydreaming, don't  be ashamed " he saw me daydreaming.  
"No, I'm just confused how can we order food like this, we have such a rich kid alone"  
"Hey it's not worry about that,I want you comfortable here, oh yeah how's the food?"  
"Yes it's delicious" I smiled  
"Nice" I saw he was smiling too,I was so happy to see him.  
"Oh yes I can ask your phone number?we are friend now,so if I know your phone number we can chat together"  
"I'll will tell, you just type your phone number in my cell phone I'll miscall you later" I give my cell phone to him.  
"ok" him give it back.  
"Yes thank you coming with me here, I'm glad to meet you"  
"I also, I rarely have a friend like you"  
"same with me,i'm not have many friends before i meet you"  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 7 is up,sorry if too long i updated :')   
> sorry if to short and so bad or ....

It's been a week I was be friends with him, I feel differently any more and  I feel comfortable with him,the feeling is getting stronger I don't  know where I got this feeling.  
After school I walk  together with Florian, I was told what i had when  I was in a restaurant with him a week ago.  
"Yari,in you story I think he seems likes you, I met him in front of my house" he said "he always asks about you, and in fact he's been watching you ever since you first were in school"  
"What,i don't believe?" I surprised"it is impossible,we only just friend"  
"I remember he told me that he want you be ....." he didn't continue his words.  
"Hi" we were surprised to see Soren surprised us from behind.  
"You made us surprised?"said  Florian,while me just chuckled.  
"Yes coincidence we met "  
"Oh I went ahead yes, my father was there waiting me"Florian ran toward a VW car across the street"I have to accompany him to the hospital,see you later"   
"See you later" I said with waving my hand.  
After the car drove,only me and Soren now living alone who was there, we walked together and along the way we were confused want to say anything until he pulled something out of his bag.

"This is for you" he turns out a paper flower purple "I've created yourself for the specials, and it is you '  
"Oh my god,how you can know that I like with flower paper?"i'm so happy see this.  
"I also could make it, and also I want to tell you something"  
"Just say it"  
"I'm sorry I did not advanced to make such romantic words that I see in the movies, but enough to be near you alone it made me happy when we had a week's unfamiliarity but somehow it feels like we've known for a long time"  
"then..."  
"That's where I feel comfortable and I'm always thinking of you I wish we could relate further that it"  
"Golly he is already like in the movie" I thought to myself but pretty touched me.  
"And let me say one sentence, I just like you"  
"What? i'm not misheard" I thought again he trying to make me become her lover right? This is impossible, he is handsome and rich not like me,but it is true and this is happened to me like a fairytale.  
"And I love you, I want to hear your answer do you love me?"he asked to me.  
"Oh no" instantaneous my cheek blushing.  
"Hey,please answer the single word" He saw me, i just glued plus my face already flushed.  
"Yes I love you, ich liebe dich" I spontaneously answered that he saw his reaction I saw he was so was so happy she even accidentally yell "yes yes yes" in front of me.  
"Thank you" he spontaneously hugged me and kiss me ,it is makes me increasingly unpalatable taste.

Meanwhile

Across the street there was a silver Audi A3 car stopped in front of them.  
"Why would we stop Sven" said the driver of the car on a young boy who sat behind him "Your father is already waiting for you to come home"  
"I want to see something"  
"That couple, right?" Asked the driver was looking out, he saw a couple who were kiss and hug.  
"No" honest he was surprised to see who was there.  
"Gee,wonder he did not want him near me anymore more like him" he clenched his hand "why this had to happen, I would first like you"  
"What happened?" The driver asked him  
"There was nothing Herr Gentner, we had to return home"  
"OK"  
Honestly he knows how it feels after to see that, so there is no reply other than the pain he felt.  



	8. Chapter 8

I walked to school with a different face than usual, normally I always cover my face with my hoodie  and bowed,now I no longer like that because my friends more and more, and they are also don't bullying me like before except Mitch and friends her friend.

Just a few steps I walked suddenly I intercepted by a tall man who deliberately standing in front of me.  
  
"Gosh Sven" I know if it was Sven who stopped me,he looked flat face with expressionless,it is make me little scared "what's wrong with you, why are you blocking my path?"  
  
"sorry Yari, I want to talk something"  
  
"Talking about? I want don't want to talk  here Mitch will see us" I chose to walk on.  
  
"Bu ... but"  
  
"we'll talk later"  
  
........

"Yari,you  think Sven so strange huh?" Said Florian to me  when we were both sitting in the garden recess.  
  
"What are you don't see him when  Frau Kathrin lesson in class ?" I explained that Sven is very different from the usual he is always happy in school now instead he quied just like it had been possessed.  
  
"He flat face?what wrong with him?" Asked Florian curious  
  
"I do not know"  
  
........

As usual, I walked alone to my house, I did not realize there was a car that drove up and stopped, I turned about anyone who's car stopped right in front of me.  
  
"Gee" I was surprised to see the car door was open and there was a hand pulling me to get into the car, I pay attention to anyone who pulled it unfortunately he was wearing a mask.  
  
"Who are you? You want kidnap me huh?"  
  
I heard he laughter, i thinking  for recognize his voice.  
  
"Who are also who want kidnapped you,dear" I stared know who done,he is Sven he accidentally startled but because of him I became annoyed "why do you continue what had been happy there was a prince would propose to you?"

"What the hell" I replied keles "I hope to be the same car my handsome prince of class B, why were you?"  
"why you should talking about him, I was so bad"  
"why are you so instead? who is started"  
I saw he turned his face to the window "you think more of him than me"  
I was speechless, what does this mean? What's he know about me and my boyfriend?  
"Sven what it means?"  
"Geez you think i don't know?" expression back cold "I know you have a relationship with Sören, right?"  
Gosh so he knows about it, I had to answer this, but I really do not want to lie.  
"Ja ... so you know about that huh? We're just friends just no more"  
"Don't  lie plis" his voice came loudly"if you just friend  why you so intimate with him? You can't lie to me,i always see you wit him in cafetaria and school library"  
Oh my God what I should do, he makes me even more suspicious was forced to speak the truth.  
"I'm sorry Sven, I and he is in relationship but that does not mean after that I don't care with you and also my friends"  
He turned and looked at I see his expression still flat, I don't  know what happened next? What's he going to be mad at me?  
"Oh congratz dear you finally have a boyfriend"  
After that he turned his face and a little away from me.  
"I'm sorry I did not mean to look, I stay friends with you"  
"Oh, yes"  
"Yes, you also have to be friends with the him he is kind person"  
"Okay" he turned to me, his face was flat again  
"You must smile"  
"Okay will smile" he took out his smile as he doing in school, it makes me relieved.

  
...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i can make a edited for the pairing in my story


End file.
